Anything But Ordinary
by rlb190
Summary: A war has ravaged the world, thrusting he once peaceful earth into chaos. Heroes are no longer heroes, but villains. Unable to cope alone, the three remaining members start The Team once more, and these new heroes are anything but ordinary.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Zatanna pulled herself from the wreckage of the Watch Tower. She knew that something was broken, but she couldn't feel any pain because of her spell. She scrambled to the top of the torn and heated metal strips. She pulled herself up and coughed, spitting out some blood of her mouth.

She just couldn't believe that the Watch Tower had fallen out of the sky. She hoped that the others were alright. Who else was with her in there? Black Canary was. So was Robin. But that was it, right?

She hoped so. She had only cast the protection spell on the three of them, and that hadn't stop injuries, just death. "Robin!? Black Canary!?" she called out. "Tim!? Dinah!?" she tried using their real names this time. Suddenly, the floor under Zatanna moved and she fell backwards onto a pile of rubble. Black Canary looked a little worse for wear, but she didn't look seriously hurt. Zatanna cried with relief. "You're alright!" She scrambled up from her spot and held a hand out to her. She helped her out and Black Canary looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Tim…" she muttered. Zatanna felt her heart race. "Tim? Tim? Where are you?! Tim!?" she cried out. Black Canary walked over to where she had come out from and lifted a piece of hot sheet metal away, searing her hands. She dragged a person from the rubble. It was Robin. Black Canary checked his pulse.

"He's alive."

Zatanna breathed a sigh of relief, but Black Canary looked very worried.

"Zatanna. We're the only ones left. Everyone else has chosen a side."

Zatanna frowned sadly. "B-but, Batman-."

"Took Clark's side, along with my fiancé, Oliver and half of the League. Maybe we can get the Team together and…"

Zatanna shook her head. "There is no Team left, Dinah. That's what I came to tell you. They've all picked sides as well. You're right. We're the only ones left."

She looked up at the night sky, strangely calmer then she should be. "I can't believe it, Dinah. The Watch Tower, everyone, it's all crumbled to ruins."

Black Canary looked up at her sadly. "I know, Zatanna. I know."

**Okay! So, we have a little teaser. First off, hello! I'm rlb 190, or just Rachel or whatever you want to call me. This is an open SYOC as of January 26****th****. **_**The rules and form will be on my profile**_**, so you can submit to me **_**through PM ONLY!**__**Please read the rules**_**, and BEFORE HAND, I have the right to kill any of the characters you submit, alright?**

**A shout out to SpunkyGirl6487 for helping me go through with this. Please go and visit her SYOC story, The Targets! You rock, SG! :3**

**Oh, and REVIEW OR DIEEEEEE**

**Thanks! :D**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	2. Chapter 2

_Metropolis, 5:31 pm_

Myra Dawson lent over her computer, her fingers lightly tapping at the keys. 2 years ago, the war begun. 2 years ago, Myra was evacuated from her small apartment she shared with her older sister in Gotham due to the fighting. Now that she was 18, she had gotten job at the Daily Planet as a reporter. Her former mentor, Lois Lane, had disappeared suddenly a few weeks after Myra had arrived. Thus, Myra had been forced to take on her position. The shortage of employees in her field had led to her getting the job.

Not paying attention, her fingers phased through her coffee cup. The cup dropped on her desk, spilling onto her desk. She groaned and took some paper towels from a drawer and wiped up the spilt amber liquid. When she wasn't paying attention she phased through things. It would have been quite a mess if she had phased through her computer. Then she would have lost all of her work. Outside, the warning siren went off and she sighed. She'd have to bring work home with her tonight.

She walked over to the small bathroom and put the coffee cup into the sink and turned on the water. As she rinsed out the up, she looked up at the mirror. She old freckles across her nose, same wavy brown hair and same pale skin, same dull black glasses. She shut off the water and sighed. She hadn't grown much since she was a teenager. When was the part where she was supposed to get insanely pretty when she turned 18? She walked out of the bathroom and back to her desk.

She was the only one left in office. She shut her laptop and threw out the wrinkled paper towels. She put her press ID card and Pass into her bag and shoved her laptop in with it. She slung it over her shoulder and headed out the door.

Along the slowly darkening street, there were a few other last minutes commuters trying to get home before the street lights went on.

She sped walk around the corner. It was only another block until her apartment, but she wasn't sure if she could make t in time with her heels. Cursing her bad luck, she walked a little faster.

That's when the earth started to shake. She cried out in alarm, along with the other person the street, a young mother with a baby carriage about 10 yards in front of her.

"Already!?" Myra gasped. The street began to move up and down, as if the earth was shaking in fear. The stray cars nearby were starting to set off alarms.

From the sky, Myra could see a small floating figure with a red cape.

_Superman!_

From the ground, two cars suddenly floated up from the ground and were sent flying in the direction of Superman. Two red lasers shot from his eyes, sending the cars directly towards Myra and the other woman. Myra didn't even think, she just acted on impulse.

"Look out!" she yelled. She phased right out of her heels and jumped on top of the lady, wrapping her in a bear hug. The car passed through the both of them and crashed into the wall behind them. She opened her eyes and looked at the lady.

"Are you alright?"

The woman nodded, looking very pale.

"We have to go." The woman nodded again. She picked up the small child of from the carriage and held it tight. Myra looked around and grabbed on her shoulder. "Follow me." She closed her eyes and phased through the sidewalk.

Whenever she phased through something, it always felt like she was walking on air. She didn't know what it was like for anybody else, but it was totally cool for Myra. But right now, she was terrified. When she finally resurfaced, she prayed that who's ever house they ended up in didn't freak out.

Though, with her luck, they totally would.

When they came out, the lady looked around. "This is my place." Myra breathed a sigh of relief. She let go of her and gave her weak smile.

"Um, I guess I'll be going now." The lady nodded, looking just as uncomfortable as Myra felt.

"Thank you."

Myra nodded. "Stay safe." She closed her eyes and phased down into ground. She traveled until she reached her apartment. When she came out of the ground, there was somebody in her living room.

"Gah!" she yelped, startled. It was a black haired woman in her early twenties or so. She was wearing some kind of show outfit.

"W-who are you?" she asked. The lady smiled, like she knew that this would happen. "My name is Zatanna. I have an offer for you. But we can't talk here."

She raised her arms.

"_Tropelet!"_

_Star City, 5:35 pm_

Ally Queen punched the wall in frustration. "_Dammit!" _She felt her anger take control over her, but she then took a deep breath. This stupid feud had turned into a huge battle and her father insisted on taking part. No matter how many time she tried to convince him, her was still stuck on his side.

Ally hated it.

Despite her years of training to be a hero, he goes around and kills the people he's supposed to be saving.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she whirled around into a spinning back kick. It made contact with a shoulder. A skinny one, because she felt the collar bone one her foot. She turned around and saw someone with a skinny but muscular build and short black hair. He wore a red and black suit with a stylized yellow "R" symbol on the left side of his chest.

He gave a little wave and Ally sighed and put her foot down. "Jesus Christ, Tim!" she complained. "Don't do that!"

"Do what, breathe?"

Ally smiled and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked him. He shrugged and leaned on his staff. "Just wanted to see if you were alright. I heard that the third division from Atlantis attacked your dad's base."

Ally sighed at his mention. "Why would I be there? You know I hate the fighting. What do you really want, Tim?"

He smiled and raised his hands in defeat. "Cat Girl."

She froze and bit her lips. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Have you seen what's going on? Are you insane? What are you going to try and do?"

"You said that you're like original Catwoman, a villain, Ally. I think you intend to prove everyone wrong. I know you're not like that."

Ally frowned, but sighed again. "You're right. Fine."

Tim smiled. "That was easier than I thought." Ally smacked him on the back of the head. "What was that for?" he complained.

Ally walked over to her closet and pressed a button. I flipped over, revealing her hero costume. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at him. "That's for being a little turd and sneaking in here. Now," she faced the closet.

"Let's do this thing."

**Okay, first chapter! It's short, but I'm still to manage all the OC's. Again, HUGE shout out to SpunkyGirl6487, and her story The Targets. If you haven't already, go check it out! She's been a huge help to me, so be sure to review her story! It's just a start, but my chapters will get longer, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE OH MY GRAYSON, PLEASE, If your character makes a cameo appearance, DO NOT, DO NOT, DO NOT, EVER say that it's yours or say, "Oh I can't wait until Bob shows up." NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Don't do that or I swear to god I will make your OC wear nothing but a bra and panties outside in public. **

**No matter what gender.**

**REVIEW OR DIE! **

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy Harbor 6:56 pm_

Zatanna had just convinced the eighteen year old reporter to join the Team. She was feeling mighty proud of herself, even though Myra had requested transportation so she could go to work, it had gone quite well. Myra was busy pulling things out from a dusty chest in the living room of the cave.

Still in her costume, Zatanna leaned over her. "Found anything yet?" Myra looked up at her and sneezed. "Nope, nothing that will fit." She leaned back in and dug around. The chest held some extra pieces for costumes from the various members of the Team and League.

"So the Zeta is down?" Myra asked, her voice slightly muffled from the chest.

Zatanna sighed. "Yeah, the Team's tech person shut it down to prevent either side from using it."

"There's a tech person?"

"Yeah. She used to work for the Team before the war. The government made her sign some forms to make sure she wouldn't go on one side. She has enough technology and brains to hack into every computer in America."

"Really? Where is she now?" Myra asked curiously, looking up from the trunk.

"Right now she's in Nepal with Kid Flash defusing some situation."

"I thought You, Black Canary, and Robin were left?"

"At the start. We found Kid Flash in a Cadmus underground about a year ago or so. He didn't want to pick a side, so he's with us."

"Ah-ha! This might work!" Myra stood up, holding out a black jumpsuit. "Who's was this?"

Zatanna glanced at the outfit and frowned. "That was Black Canary's first outfit. Will it fit?"

Myra nodded. "What about shoes?" she asked. Zatanna thought about it for a minute. "I have a pair you can use."

Myra smiled. "Thanks. I can't afford much on my salary."

"Aren't you a reporter?"  
>"Well, yeah. But they pay me like a part time. It's hard to even find a job these days. I was lucky that I managed to even keep my internship and replace one of the reporters. You're the one who is re-forming an entire covert operations team to fight this villain group, which shows up out of nowhere, while the remaining members of the League try to stop the war."<p>

Zantanna crossed her arms. "You're right. We just need to find you a mask." Myra snorted. "We? I'm digging in here."

Zatanna laughed. "Okay, true."

Myra held up a black mask without frames. "Who's was this?" she asked. Zatanna glanced at the mask and then paled.

"Um, That was the 2nd Robin's mask. Before he…you know….died. It was a spare." She said quietly.

Myra looked at the mask in her hands. "Do you mind if I-?"

Zatanna smiled weakly. "Sure, go ahead. We can go get your boots and you're gonna be set."

Myra smiled back. "Can't wait."

_Star City Ruins, 7:00pm_

Picking at her nails, Nora Cassidy walked through the rubble. About a year or so ago, there was a huge battle that destroyed Star City. Nora had been traveling along and just decided to stop here for the night.

She threw her bag down on a flat slab of concrete and sat down in front of it. When she looked up, she could see all the stars. There was no more light pollution in Star City. She pulled a cigarette from her pocket and lit it with the green lighter in her jacket pocket.

She shivered as it began to snow, though very lightly. She had to think about the temperatures when she found a place to sleep.

She took a deep drag of the lit cigarette and shivered as the heat warmed to what seemed like her bones. She blew it out and sighed. The war had pretty much torn everything apart from the world, herself included. She was a free spirit, a drifter, just going wherever the wind would take her.

She had to admit, sometimes it sucked.

A shadow appeared in front of her. Skinny, but somewhat muscular. She sighed again. "What could I help you with?" she asked, being more calm then she should have been.

She reached into her bag picked up a flashlight. When she shined it on him, she nearly fell off the slab.

"Wonder Boy?" she asked. Behind her a voice cried out, "It's Boy Wonder!" Nora looked around and spotted another person. A girl who looked extremely cat like in the shadows.

She faced the boy again. "So… you gonna mug me or?" The girl behind her snickered. "I like her."

"Nora Cassidy?"

"Yeah?"  
>"We need your help."<p>

_Location Unknown, Unknown Time_

Leaning over a map, a shadowy figure scoffed.

"We're going to do this nice and easy."

Across the room in the dim lighting, a girl with long hair in braids smiled in a twisted way. "What makes you so sure?" she purred in that way of hers.

"Everyone is so busy fighting, it's time for _Endpoint _to make an appearance."

She laughed. "There you go again, so bent on destroying the world." She got up from leaning on the wall and moved in closer. "You're so cute when you're stressed." She purred.

The air suddenly crackled, and a flash of light shot through the room, illuminating the girl's smirking face for a millisecond.

"I am not stressed. Be useful and go get ready."

She girl laughed again. "Okay, okay." She held her hands up in an "_I'm defeated gesture."_

The figure looked back down at the map. "This is gonna be fun."

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating! My little cold got bad so I had to go to the ER and later the hospital. I just got discharged today and I'm posting this because I love you all so much. Just a reminder and to add on, do NOT say you can't wait for your character to show up, cameo or not. I will make them wear a bra and panties in public, regardless of gender.**

**I'm serious.**

**A big thanks to SpunkyGirl6487 for helping me so much! Please go check out the story she and The Jesteress are co-writing!**

**So, what did you think? Any ideas about what will happen next? I did add little hint of what's to come… *BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* Haaaa…* **

**REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beforehand, I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've so bust! To be fair with this, I gave you guys my first of many long (and to be longer) chapters! Enjoy!**

_Blue Valley 7:45 a.m._

Braydon Mathews was sleeping in class again. It wasn't his fault! The insomnia was to blame. He could go about 3 or so days without sleeping before passing out.

Now was the time he was passing out.

"Braydon?"

His head shot up from his desk. "23!" he stuttered out. The teacher in the front of the room frowned. "Lucky guess, Mathews." She grumbled as she frowned, but continued to dance her hand across the board. Across the room, his friend Adam Johnson snickered at him. Braydon made a face back at him. Across the room, a girl with stunning green eyes giggled at the two of them, noticing the little show of friendship.

Braydon sighed and put his head down. Yeah, he was lucky all right. Always lucky… He pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and began to play with them. All was quiet. Even during the war, everyone was expected to live their lives normally. Sometimes it was a good thing, other times it meant school.

And school was a terribly bad thing.

Fidgeting in his uniform, he tried to let the cards hold sway over him like they used to. It wasn't working. It was a normal, boring old day. Well, that was until the wall exploded.

_7 minutes earlier _

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Zatanna?" asked Robin. "Totally. We need to see how long Portal can go."

Across the room, Myra frowned. Now dressed in her lost and found costume, she had been training with the three members of the league and the two new members since last night. She was exhausted, and she was pretty sure that everyone else was too.

Portal, who had introduced herself as Nora, fumbled with the edge of her brown leather air force jacket. "Do you want to come with me again Myr- I mean, Abstract?"

Myra, or Abstract as she had picked out earlier, nodded. "As long as it's the last time."

Catgirl, who was standing next to Zatanna, nodded in agreement. "I could go for some sleep after this."

Out of all the outfits, Nora found Catgirl's the weirdest. It was a black skintight, with black boots and a domino mask. She also had a utility belt, and cat ears.

Cat. Ears.

Zatanna nodded. "Last time. Remember; just go to the Blue Galley in the cave, then come back."

Nora nodded, concentrated, and raised her arm and drew a line in the air; opening another one of the countless portals she had created and closed during the night.

Nora smiled a little and motioned for Myra to grab onto her. When Myra did, she sighed a little. "Just need to get there safe." With that, they stepped through the portal.

When they came out, Nora's eyes popped out of her head. "What the-?"

"Where the hell are we?" Myra took words out of her mouth. "Are we in Kanas? Why the hell are we in Kanas?"

Nora shook her head. "No. Look at the school." She pointed at the school, whose front clearly read, "Blue Valley High School".

"Nebraska!? How the heck did we get to Nebraska?" Myra asked. Nora frowned. "I don't know. She said the Blue Galley near the living room. I must have been too tired to make sure I knew where we were going when I opened it."

Myra squinted in the morning sunlight. "Time change much?" Nora spun around. The portal was still there. "Abstract, we should head back." Myra nodded, but swept her eyes to the road. "What the?" she muttered.

A large car was in the middle of street. It looked like a black armored truck, with tinted windows way past the legal limit. The door opened, revealing a slender leg after another. Out stepped the most beautiful girl Myra had ever seen.

Her hair was a rich shade of red. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, emerald-green. A straight nose was complimented well with her high cheek bones and full, ruby red lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. She looked like she had just walked right out of a fashion magazine. She was wearing dark green corset with leaves on the top and bottom, and leggings that were so finally stitched it looked like vines, with dark green boots. That was all she was wearing.

She flicked over her emerald eyes, looking at Myra and Nora. Compared to her, Myra felt a little frumpy. She raised a well-polished hand, and all hell broke loose.

Something grabbed Nora's leg, wrapping around her ankles tightly. It pulled her down and started to drag her across the ground.

"Portal!" Myra shouted. It was a vine, several inches thick and thorn the size of Myra's pinky that wrapped around her ankles. It threw Nora into the air, and then slammed it down. Myra didn't know what to do. If she could only grab onto Nora, she could phase Nora out of the vines.

"A little help, please!" Nora shouted from the air. Her head was bleeding a little, but she didn't seem to notice. Myra jumped up and ran to where Nora was. As the vine swung Nora it was coming up to hit Myra square in the chest. Myra phased through it.

As she did, an extreme pain came through her stomach. It was worse than the time she had a ruptured appendix. She gasped and felt tears coming to her eyes as the burning got intense, more than before. Her top had burned through. She snuck to her knees and looked at her stomach, which was a bright red. It was like she had blood poisoning.

The girl had been walking towards them the entire time. She nod stood a few feet from Myra.

"Your abilities allow you to phase through the vine, but not the poison." Her voice was like honey and velvet, matching her appearance to a par.

"I'm afraid I can't let you and your friend leave. You see, you'll get in our way." She brought her leg back, swinging it and aiming a well-placed kick into Myra's side, knocking her to the floor.

Nora wasn't having much fun either. Her shoes felt like they were burning and melting onto her skin. It sucked more when she slammed into the wall, cracking it.

Myra must have found a way to stop her, because the vine stopped moving for a moment. Nora coughed and looked up weakly. There was an entire class of about 30 kids staring at her.

There was an awkward moment of staring, and then a kid with scruffy black hair and a deck of cards rushed over. He slid out a pocket knife from his uniform pocket, and began cut the vine connecting Nora to the outside.

Another kid, a girl with green eyes and black hair shot up out of her seat. "You can't just cut that thing!" she spoke with almost a southern drawl. But it was too late, and the vine was cut.

There was a shriek from outside, but Nora couldn't tell if it was Myra or the plant lady.

By now, the rest of the class had left except for the boy that had helped her, the girl with green eyes and black hair, and another kid with chestnut brown hair.

"What do we do?" the boy who had helped her asked.

"We kick their butt, that's what." said the girl.

Nora shook her head. "Too dangerous."

The girl clearly didn't like this. "I don't think so." Suddenly, all of the desks were pushed to back of the room. The boy with the cards cracked his knuckles. "I think you could use a little _luck_ on your side." The boy with the chestnut hair grinned. "Something tells me I'm not the only meta human here."

Nora looked at all of them. "Anyone got a match?"

Outside, Myra was losing the battle. The poison had seeped into her lungs, and she was struggling to breathe.

"You know, I met someone who was like you." The girl said, as vines wrapped around Myra's arms and legs, pulling her up into the air.

"Could do the same thing, go through objects. Even my poison. But I got rid of them, of course. In fact, I think they were related to you weren't they?"

Myra grit her teeth, in pain and anger. She wasn't sure what she was talking about, but her words cut into her like a knife.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"What was that? You'll have to speak up, darling. It was a year ago, wasn't it? Your older sister? She was stupid enough to join the _Freedom Fighters_."

Myra shut eyes her tight. She wanted to scream, to fight, and to do anything. Anything to make her shut up.

"She came with a few others. All of them are dead, of course. You were there, weren't you? It was your idea."

Myra shook her head. "No… no… It was a fire… it was a fire that killed her…" The girl in green smirked and purred to Myra; "If you say so." The vines tightened, and curled around her neck. Myra couldn't phase out, too distressed and too in pain to do so.

Suddenly, the girl screamed, and vines dropped Myra to the floor. It smelled like smoke. From the floor, Myra saw the scene play out.

It was Nora, with the three kids with her. They introduced themselves. Braydon was the one with the cards, Cassandra with the green eyes, and Adam with the chestnut hair. Braydon, who had the knife on him, also produced a lighter.

Nora had lit the vine on fire. They ran out when they heard the girl in green shriek.

"Hey, Dirt Face!" yelled Cassandra. The girl glared at them. She fired off a round of thorns the size of Cassandra's hand at them. Braydon touched Cassandra's shoulder as the thorns headed towards them. Suddenly, they went off course, hitting the wall behind them. She looked at Braydon in alarm and he gave a sheepish grin. "Lucky she missed, huh?"

Adam flicked his hand, and the vines turned to gas. "Pretty cool, right?" he smirked. Cassandra whacked him upside the head. "Now is not the time, dumbass."

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the school. Two figures jumped away from the explosion, then jumped into the armored car. The wheel screeched and headed straight towards them. It reached the girl, who opened the door and held onto the top. She gave Myra one last smirk and disappeared. The car screeched away.

Adam started to go after them, but Nora stuck out her hand. "We have to go."

The four ran over to Myra. She looked pale and very beat up.

"Hey! Myra! Hey!" Nora shook Myra lightly. Myra's eye fluttered open and shut.

Nora drew up her arm, opening another portal. "Get in."

_Unknown Location, Unknown Time_

The person sat on a rusty old chair, but the way he was poised it was like he was sitting on a throne. "Did we get what we needed?" it asked. The girl made a pouty face. "Of course we did."

"Yeah, cause you were the distraction." Came a voice.

"I did a good job!

"You airhead, you almost blew-."

"Hades, Nerium! That's enough."

The both quieted down. "My apologizes, sir."

"Accepted. In any case, what you did was dangerous, Nerium. Hades is right. You could have undone all of our work."

Nerium snorted. "Yeah, right. That's not going to happen. She's so dull, it'll go over head."

The person got up from the chair and put a gentle hand on her face, holding it and inspecting it.

"Do you know why you name is what it is? Nerium Oleander, the plant you were named after. Painfully beautiful, but painfully deadly. I expect you to live up to your name. You know what will happen if you don't succeed.

Nerium pursed her lips, her face seeming even lovelier in the dim lighting. "Yes sir." She said softly. He dropped his hand.

"Get out, Hades. I need to speak with Nerium, _Alone_."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN. CLIFF HANGER…**

**Just a reminder and to add on, do NOT say you can't wait for your character to show up, cameo or not. I will make them wear a bra and panties in public, regardless of gender.**

**I'm serious.**

**Thanks to SpunkyGirl6487 for helping me so much! Please go check out the story she and The Jesteress are co-writing called The Targets!**

**REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	5. Chapter 5

_The Cave 8:31a.m_

As soon as they got to the cave, they were tackled by Robin, Ally, and Black Canary. Cassandra, Braydon, and Adam, that is. Well, not Braydon.

"Whoa! Guys!" Nora yelled out, still struggling with the weight of Myra. Cassandra was pinned down by Black Canary on her stomach. Adam was on his back with Robin on top of him, holding his staff to his throat.

Somehow, Braydon was the only one of the three left standing. Ally has obviously tried to take him out, but out of Braydon's luck, she tripped over her own feet and fell onto the floor.

"Zatanna, we need your help! Robin, Ally, get off them!" Zatanna set her hands down from her ready-to-cast position. "Nora? What's-." she spied Myra on top of Nora's back.

"Come with me! Now!" she grabbed Nora's hand and dragged her away from the mess of people.

Robin frowned, but got off of Adam. Black Canary did the same with Cassandra, but offered to help her up, giving her an apologetic grin.

Ally pulled herself off the floor and glared at Braydon. "How did you do that?"

"Do what? Breathe?"

"No! You made me trip."

"Not really. It's something I can't control."

"What? You automatically make people trip when they're near you?"

"I'm lucky."

"What?"

"I'm lucky, that's my power."

Ally frowned at him. "Whatever." She muttered at him, still ticked from falling. Cassandra rubbed her elbow. "That's gonna leave a mark in the morning. Y'all are crazy fast tacklin' people."

She stretched her elbow out and sighed dramatically. "I really hope we don't get in trouble of ditching class. My uniform is a wreck." She motioned to her blue skirt which had holes in it, her white blouse that had what looked like a footmark on it, and her blue blazer that was ripped at the sleeve.

Black Canary looked at the patch on the blazer. "Blue Valley?" Adam heard this and nodded. "Yup, home of the Blue Valley Panthers! Rawr." He mocked a claw movement with his hand.

"What were they doing in-." she was interrupted by the computer speaking.

"Incoming transmission from number C02." Ally brightened drastically. "It's Kenny! Accept transmission! Play on screen."

A little screen popped up from behind a couch and displayed itself for everyone to see. The screen flashed, and showed an image of a girl with ash brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes framed with a frame less domino mask. She was wearing black halter top, with a silver 'A' on the front.

"Hey Kenny!" Ally said. Kenny smiled. "Hey Kitty!" she seemed as delighted as Ally was. Black Canary gave an easy smile. "It's nice to see you again, Atalanta." Kenny smiled. "Oh please, that's for covert operations only. Though what I'm doing right is pretty covert, so I suppose it's approximate for this situation."

"What's wrong?" asked Robin. Kenny sighed. "The Amazons have joined the war."

Ally's eyes widened. "What!? They signed the treaty with the United Nations last year to remain a neutral party!"

Kenny made an unsure face. "I know. But just today Lady Hippolyta just changed her mind this morning. We're going to war against Atlantis tomorrow evening. Diana is leading the troops in. She gave some of us an option to stay behind or remain neutral. I'm the only one. All these beef-heads think they can end this thing tomorrow."

Black Canary considered this for a moment. "It's not going to be safe there. Why don't you come over to the Cave? We're starting the team again."

Kenny's eyebrows rose. "Oh really? Is that was those three are for?"

Adam spoke up first. "Yup! We're joining The Team!"

Kenny smiled. "Cool then. I wasn't gonna go if was only like, three people. I'll head over there now. Oh, I'm not actually supposed to be telling you this, so… shhhh, alright? Later alligators!"

The screen shut off.

"Joining The Team, are we?" Black Canary said, deadpan. Adam laughed sheepishly. "Well, now we have to. You heard her, if we're not here she isn't. She seems like a very important player to end the war."

Robin and Ally looked at one another at the same time.

"_No_."

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

"I can't believe that worked." Adam said, dumbstruck.

"I can't believe it either, and I'm supposed to be a good luck charm." Braydon agreed in equal amazement. Cassandra pondered something before speaking up. "What about our parents? I mean, what's gonna happen?"

Braydon didn't even flinch at her comment like Adam did. "My father is a sorry drunk who never speaks to me unless he wants me to go to a casino with him. He won't notice."

"What about your mother?" asked Cassandra softly. Braydon shrugged, like he didn't care. "She died when I was born. In any case, it will be several weeks before he notices I'm gone."

Adam frowned. "Ah, man. My step-dad is gonna freak. He probably is right now. So is my mom." Cassandra nodded. "We should make some phone calls."

Braydon jumped up and pulled out a cell phone. "Here, you can go first." He handed Adam the phone. Adam shrugged athim. "Thanks man." He walked out of the room, typing away at something.

Cassandra relaxed for a minute, but then Braydon faced her, his face contorted with anger. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what? She asked.

Braydon frowned at her. "Don't play dumb. I know when someone is trying to get inside my head. You were trying to see if I was telling the truth, weren't you?"

"What!? No- , I mean… yes, I mean… gah! Okay! I was, I'm sorry!"

Braydon relaxed a little, but still glared at her. "Don't do that ever again. Otherwise, you can sure as hell that you're going to end up in a morgue." Cassandra didn't doubt him..

"Fine! I won't try anything like that again. But… how did you know?"

"It feels like water trickling in through a crack in my head. It pools up in my head and I can feel it before the wave hits." At that moment, Adam walked back in. He grinned at them.

"So, they're freaked. But they're glad I'm alright." He tossed the phone to Cassandra, then noticed the mood.

"Whoa, did someone die?" he asked the two.

Suddenly, a voice, sickly sweet, came from behind them.

"_In a few minutes, you will."_


	6. Chapter 6

_The Cave 8:37 a.m._

_"In a few minutes, you will." _Everyone in the room jumped and looked around. The hair was standing up on the back of Cassandra's neck. No one was there. It was dead quiet.

Just then, Nora walked back into the room. She gave one look at everyone and frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Did you just hear that?" asked Cassandra, her voice hushed. Nora glanced around the room. "Um, no?" Cassandra noticed that Braydon had his hand on his pocket knife, but she didn't say anything. "It sounded like… someone spoke?"

Nora shrugged. "Are you guys sure? I didn't hear anything. It probably because we're all exhausted." This brought Adam back to life. "Hey, how's your friend?" Nora's eye widened for a moment, like she had forgotten about her. "Myra? She'll be fine. Zatanna did some voodoo spell on her to get the poison out. She needs to sleep it off for a few days."

"Well, that's good. Um, I'm gonna go and call my family." Cassandra gripped the phone and walked out of the room. Adam faced Braydon. "Dude, did you steal that phone?"

Braydon shrugged innocently. "More like borrowed without permission." Adam smacked him on the back of his head. "Braydon, stealing is not okay!" Braydon didn't agree to it, but he didn't deny it either. Nora ran a tired hand through her hair. "C'mon. I'll show you to your room. We're short on space, so you're gonna be roommates." She walked out of the room. Braydon shrugged and followed her, with Adam lagging behind.

_The Cave 8:39 a.m._

They were walking through the middle of the Mission Room. It hadn't changed much, but there was an odd assortment of pillows and mattresses on the floor. Cassandra didn't think much of it, until Nora told Cassandra she would be sharing a room with her.

"But where does Myra sleep?" Cassandra asked. Nora pointed up. The trio looked up at the ceiling. There was a hatch, and that was it.

"What's up there?" asked Adam.

"An apartment, it's accessible through a hatch."

"Aw, what? Why does she get an apartment? And what's with the pillows?" Cassandra complained.

"Several reasons. First, she's a legal adult, so that entitles her to more privacy. Second, she has a little issue with beds."

"What do you mean?"

"She phases through whatever she sleeps on. That's why the pillows are there. She goes through the bed, then the floor of her apartment, then the ceiling and drops 50 feet or so onto the pillows. Figured that out about ten minutes ago. I just dragged those out there. I think she broke her wrist falling."

"What makes you think it won't hurt any less falling 50 feet onto pillows?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just hope she won't break anything."

"Oh."

_The Cave, 5:15 p.m. Braydon POV_

_Its dark, it's late. Too late for him to be "stuck at work." I sit there, playing with my wooden toys as my mother packs her bags._

"_Are we going on a trip, mommy?"_

"_No sweetie. It's just mommy's trip."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Somewhere far away, sweetie."_

"_Are you coming back?"_

"_I don't know, honey. Go back to playing, alright? Everything is going to be fine." Hearing her words makes feel better, and I go back to the stacks of blocks. Suddenly, he comes home, through the front door. He stinks of liquor._

"_I'm home." He calls out. I grin excitedly. "Daddy! Daddy!" I run up to him. He gives me a little smile, but it's oddly tight. "Where's mommy, Braydon?" he asks. I give a little shrug and look down at the block I'm holding. "She's packing. She's going away, she said. Somewhere far away."_

_His face contorts into anger, and rage. "Stay here, Braydon."_

"_But-."_

"_Stay. Here." He says to me, his voice dangerously quiet. I nod and slowly back away from him. I hear the arguing, the shouting, and the screaming. I get scared, and hide in the closest. I put my hands over my ears, and wait. It seems like hours later, when my father comes and opens the door. I wince in the light. His shirt has blood on it, so do his hands. _

"_C'mon, Braydon. It's time to go to bed."_

"_What's wrong, Daddy?"_

"_Nothing, son. Mommy just went away. She'll be gone for a long time."_

"_Will I ever see her again?" I asked him, my eyes widening._

"_If you're lucky, you won't ever go where she went just now."_

_It's years later, and I walk into the small, cluttered apartment. "I'm home!" I yell. My father's girlfriend comes up to me and slaps me across the face._

"_You've been in another fight? How many times have I told you, not to make trouble with the others kids?" she shouts at me, waving a letter containing my suspension notice._

"_Like you care." I mutter. She glares at me, and crosses her arms. "That's it. Harold! HAROLD!" she screeches. My father comes out of his room, holding a beer bottle in his hand. "What do you want, Diane?!" he yells back at her. She points at me. "Your little brat go suspended from school again! For fighting!"_

_He manages to focus his crossed eyes on me, still hazy from the hard stuff. "Again? C'mere you little bastard!" When I don't move, he smirks at me, and orders his girlfriend out of the room, when she leaves; he faces me. He's still gripping that beer bottle. _

"_You think you're so smart, huh? Getting into fights?" I don't say anything again. He stalks over and grabs my neck. He forces my head down. "You think you're smart, huh?" I do the worst decision I've ever made in my life._

"_F*** You!" I curse at him. He smashes the bottle over my head. My sight gets dizzy, and I feel a warm liquid on my head. I'm not sure if it was my blood or the vodka. I cough up the liquid that dripped into my mouth. He slams my head on the corner of the table, the chair, and even the door. When I can't see because of the blood in my eyes, he slams me into the wall, with my back facing him._

_I feel his hand on the waistband of my school uniform, and fear washes over me like a wave._

"_I think I need to teach you a lesson." He says, snakelike. I'm helpless, I can't do anything, and I'm not strong enough. I want to scream, fight back, do anything and everything that is can, but I'm helpless._

_I can't run, I can't run, I can't run..._

"Braydon!"

_I'm too weak. I can't run. I can't do anything._

"Braydon!"

_I'm scared… I'm so scared…._

"Braydon! Wake up!"

I gasp and sit up, slamming my head into something hard. "Ow!" Cassandra cries out, grabbing her head. I grab my head as well. "What the hell are you doing!?" I exclaim, rubbing the sore spot where our heads met.

"You were having a nightmare, smartass. I could hear you thrashing in bed from my room."

I put a hand on my chest. "Jesus Christ, you scared the crap out of me! Don't do that!" I take deep breath. It was a dream, all a dream. I didn't have to relive that again. She gives a little frustrated sigh. "Fine! God, why are you so closed off? I was just trying to help you!"

"I don't need help!" I exclaim at her. She rolls her eyes. "God, why are guys so stupid?!" I blink and look around.

"Where's Adam?" I notice the empty bed. Cassandra shrugs. "I don't know. I think he said something about training with Robin or something. He's the only one still up." I notice she's wearing this long nightgown with these frilly pink things on the sleeves and end. "Wow, girly, girl much?"

She snorts indifferently. "I grew up with 4 of you in my house. I think I deserve to be a girly girl, thank you very much." I suddenly hear something the sound very familiar.

"Um… is that Indian music?" She tilts her head. "What?" she frowns. "Um, yeah. It is, isn't it?" I toss the covers off of me. I walk out the room and into the hall, with Cassandra at my heels. The music gets louder and louder. You can make it pretty clearly.

"_Roop hai tera sona, soni teri paayal_

_Hoye, roop hai tera sona sona, soni teri paayal_

_Chhan chhana chhan aise chhanke, kar de sabko ghaayal_

_Keh raha aankhon ka kaajal, ishq mein jeena marna, yay_

_Say shava shava maahiya, say shava shava maahiya_

_Say shava shava maahiya, say shava shava, yea."_

We both end up in front of a door. We look at each other, and I push the door open. In the middle of the room stands a girl with super long, almost dark, brown hair and the skin like mocha. She's wearing black yoga pants and a blue blouse. She has one leg on a bar in front of her, and is stretching it. She's wearing black ballet slippers. She turns towards us, revealing her eyes, which are an ice blue. She gives a sheepish smile at us and pulls a remote from her pocket and shuts off the music.

"Sorry! Did I wake you up?" she asks. We're too busy staring at her most shocking feature, a long, winding scar covering half her face. Cassandra snaps out of it first. "Oh! Um, no. Right, Braydon?" she elbows me hard in and the stomach and I nod.

"Right! She woke me up." I point to Cassandra. The girl smiles at us. "Oh, good. I was just practicing some stuff. I didn't know people were still asleep?"

"Um, who are you?" Cassandra asked her. The girl's eyes widen. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself! My real name is Anaji, but most people call me Blaze."

I glance over at Cassandra. Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun.

**Yay! I updated after a cliff! Anyways, thank you SpunkyGirl6487 for being a huge help for ideas and such. Please go check out her story The Targets! I'm still accepting Villains, PM only! What else? Oh yeah…**

**DO NOT say you can't wait for your character to show up, cameo or not. I will make them wear a bra and panties in public, regardless of gender.**

**I'm serious.**

**Thanks to again SpunkyGirl6487 for all of her help! You rock, chica!**

**REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	7. Chapter 7

_The Cave 5:30 p.m._

Ally POV

The team gathered in the mission room. So far, the team consisted of a southern belle, a juvenile delinquent, a boy too flirty for his own good, an Indian ballet dancer, an Amazonian, a girl who could only make portals, and a girl who had phased through a bowl of corn flakes, though she wasn't here. Oh, and me.

Yeah, this 'team' seems entirely functional. Well, except for the fact that for the past fifteen minutes, everyone had been arguing.

Cassandra and Braydon were arguing about privacy in rooms or something, I noticed. Anaji and Adam were arguing about if ballet was a sport or not, and poor Nora was getting bombarded with questions by Kenny, who only moments ago arrived in. There was so much chatter!

Robin is next to me, hand on his staff. He stares at them and gives me a side glance. "Um… are we gonna start, or?" Suddenly, Anaji bursts out in Hindi,

"_Hē bhagavāna, basa cupa rahō!" _

I jump, but everyone shuts up and stares at her. Anaji clears her throat. "Go ahead, Robin."

"Um, thank you for that, Anaji." Anaji gives a nod.

"Okay, so… I guess welcome to our first Team meeting?" he says, unsure. Kenny raises her hand.

"Um, go ahead, Kenny."

"So, do we have a team name, first off?"

"Um, no. We're just 'the team'."

I can't help it, and give a little snort/laugh. "More like Teen Girl Squad plus Two." Kenny giggles, but covered her mouth when she sees Robin's glare.

Robin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "For now, we're just 'the team'. To get us started, why don't we all introduce ourselves? I'll go first."

"What is this? An AA meeting?" I mutter to myself.

"My name is Robin, I'll be the 'Den Mother' of the team. I don't have any powers, and probably will not be fighting with you. Ally?"

I sigh. "I'm Ally Queen, aka Catgirl. Um… I'm like, part cat or whatever. There was this charm and this happened and that happened, and you know. For now, I'm the Team leader. Nora?"

Nora gets caught a little off guard. "Oh, okay. Um, I'm Nora Cassidy, also known as Portal… um… My power is making portals through the space time dimension… so…yeah…. Want to go, Cassandra?"

Cassandra nods, her black hair bouncing. "Hey people. My name is Cassandra Mignonette Le Rouge. Just Cassandra, thank you." She glares at Braydon who gives a little shrug. "I'm a Physic …so… Psionic manipulation, I suppose. Braydon, would you care to go?"

Braydon gave Cassandra a death glare, but spoke up anyways. "I'm Braydon Matthews. I'm lucky, so don't play poker with me."

Kenny smiles at us. "Hey everybody! I'm Kenny Burgess! I'm and Amazonian, so the basically covers my powers! Next?" she says cheerfully.

Adam gives a charming, playful smile. "Hey guys. I'm Adam Johnson. My power is Molecular manipulation, and I can't wait to work with all of you." Cassandra face palms as Anaji gives a little smile.

"I guess I'm last. My Name is Anaji Bhatti. I was born in India, as you can probably tell. I dance ballet, which is a sport you _Bihari_." She says, looking at Adam, who shrugs. "My power is… is a little different then all of yours."

Robin raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Anaji bites her lip. 'So, you know about Cadmus and all that stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I wasn't born with these powers… they were genetically forced into my DNA. I was taken from the slums in India and to Cadmus. Well, you know the rest. So… um…"

"Yes?" I ask.

"Uncontrollable? That's how I got this." She points to her face.

"But… what can you?" Kenny asks. Anaji taps her foot nervously. "Technically I can control fire… but in order to prevent a nuclear meltdown, I'll just use my own resources."

An uncomfortable silence hangs in the air for a view moments. "So… where are Black Canary and Zatanna?" asked Adam, helpfully changing the subject.

Robin replies before I do. "Zatanna is in the apartment upstairs and Black Canary had to meet Kid Flash and our tech expert in Nepal."

Kenny nods. She jumps up a little and hovers above the ground out of pure boredom. "So, what are gonna do? I don't think the two of you can train us by yourself."

I frown at her comment. "Why not?" She shrugs. "You've never dealt with someone like me before, and all the delinquent over there can do is be lucky."

"Hey!" Braydon exclaims.

Nora frowns at him. "He has a point." Robin puts out his hands. "Okay, okay, you've got a point. But who can we get who knows about-." He stops for a moment, then looks at me. I don't understand him, until it hits me like a wave.

"Yes." He says.

"No." I say.

"Yes!" he says.

"No!" I exclaim. "We are not dragging her through this!" I argue. "She'll do it!" he insists. "She will when she knows the reason!"

I give a frustrated sigh. He can't be serious! We both know that she's been a drunk for nearly two years.

"I swear to god, Robin…. _No."_

_Central City 6:45 p.m. _

Ally POV

"I can't believe we're doing this." I mutter as we climb the second of three flights of stairs. I'm wearing my casual clothes, as is Robin… er… Tim. He shifts his hand ground the brown bag in his arms. "Ally, listen. I've known you a long time. But I've known her for more. I know the last time you two met it didn't turn out well-."

"She chucked a wine bottle at me!"

"Okay, true. But she's changed since then."

"Fine, but she throws one thing at me…" I warn. He smiles as we turn onto the third one. "It's alright, I've got it covered."

We walk up the rest of the way in quiet. We reach the top of the stairs and head down the hall. We reached a shoddy apartment door. He pulls a key from his pocket and unlocks the door. When he opens the door, the intense smell of vomit and booze stinks up my nose.

"Oh my gosh…" I gag. The apartment is pitch black with the shades drawn. "Hey! Are you still alive?" Tim asks into the dark, turning on a light. There's a groan from the couch.

"Mmmm… turn off the light, Tim." The person mutters, and puts a blanket over his head.

"No. Wake up." Tim walks over to the table and put the bag down. He begins to take things out of it. I notice the floor is covered with trash. Old food containers, bottles of wine, liquor, beer… something I hope that's vomit.

"You need to take a shower." He says. He moves around the small kitchen, opening and closing drawers, knowing the area so well. It makes me realize something; he's been taking care of her. Of course he's been! She'd be dead without him.

She pulls herself from the couch and moves into the small bathroom, not noticing me at all. Tim opens a cupboard and throws me a trash bag. "Can you clean up? She's made a mess of the place."

For the next half hour, I clean up the filth from the floor while Time cleans up the kitchen and makes some food. I hear the water stop from the bathroom when Tim puts on some coffee.

She drags herself from the bathroom and slums onto the couch. I set the full trash bag down next to the door, she notices me and focuses her bloodshot eyes at me.

"Oh. _You're _here."

I cross my arms and roll my eyes. "Nice to see you too, Artemis." The blonde looked thinner than before, and she had cut her hair up to the nape of her neck, but as otherwise the same, personality and all.

She gives me a sigh, and Tim comes into the room and hands her a coffee. She mutters some words of thanks when he also gives her some medicine. He also sets a plate of dry toast and some fruit in front of her.

She nibbles a little on the toast. Tim comes out into the living room and sits next to her on the couch. Artemis is wearing a pair of dirty blue jeans and a black shirt. "So, what do you want?' she asks him. She pulls a little flask from her pocket and pours it into her coffee. She takes a deep sip from it.

Tim takes the flask from her and she frowns a little. "Hey…" Tim grabs her hands and looks into her eyes, his sunglasses boring into her glazy, bloodshot eyes.

"Listen. We need your help. We've re-started the Team. We're going to end the war."

"I'm listening."

For the next hour or so, she listens to his plan. When he finishes she sighs. "You want me to train the newbies?" she asks him. I'm leaning on the door, crossing my arms.

"Why don't you want to? Or maybe you can't." In a millisecond, a knife flies past my head and into the wall behind me. I feel a little trickle of blood from where the knife nicked my ear.

"Don't underestimate me, hairball. I'll do it."

Huh. Even drunk

Tim gives her a little smile. "Really?"

Artemis waves her hand. "Sure. As long as Miss Pussy Cat doesn't get in my way."

I clench my fists. "Don't push it, smartass."

She gives a laugh that smells like booze, and I realize that she has such a confident voice that she isn't already wasted. "Already have."

**What do you guys think? Let me know if I should go into further about Artemis.**

**Thank you SpunkyGirl6487 for being a huge help! Go check out her story The Targets! I'm still accepting Villains, by the way. (PM me!)**

**DO NOT say you can't wait for your character to show up, cameo or not. I will make them wear a bra and panties in public, regardless of gender.**

**I'm serious.**

**Thanks to again SpunkyGirl6487 for all of her help! She's the best! Until next time my dear readers… *evil laugh***

**REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	8. Chapter 8

_The Cave, 8:30pm Nora POV_

When I walk into the kitchen, a wonderful smell hits my nose. Someone was cooking food, and it was good food. Of course, the war had made times tough on everyone. This ended up with people mostly relying on canned goods. The fresh stuff was too expensive for anyone but the rich to get.

I drift in, my nose following the scent. It smelled sweet, like fried dumplings or something. There was also a slight hint of curry. I look over at someone who was washing dishes in the sink. It was that Anaji girl, with a large burn across her face. "Cooking?" I ask into the air.

She jumps up, almost dropping the pan she was holding. "Oh, geez! You scared me!" she complains. Her icy blue eyes look startled as she drops the pan into the sink. "Sorry." I offer. "Bad habit."

She sighs. "No problem. As long as it wasn't the idiot who said ballet wasn't a sport." She gives a little huff and then smiles at me. "I am. I found some supplies in the cabinet. Zatanna said that it was all ours, so, ta-da."

I smile back at her. "What'd you make?" She claps her hands together. "Ooh, try it first!" she moves over to the stove and pulls something out of a boiling pot. She scoops it up into a napkin, then sticks a toothpick into it and gives it to me.

I inspect the little doughy ball for a minute. It's cooked to a golden brown, and looks perfectly fine to me. I glance at Anaji who gives me an encouraging smile. I look back down, grab the tooth pick and pop the little ball into my mouth. It tastes sweet, cheese-based, and syrupy.

"Wow!" I says after I'm done. "You just made that?"

Anaji grins at me. "Yes! It's called _Rasgulla_."

"What's it made from?" I inquire.

"The dish is made from ball shaped dumplings of chhena-"

"What's chhena?" I interrupt.

"An Indian cottage cheese, oh and semolina dough. I cooked in light syrup made of sugar. Simple as that."

"Where on earth did you learn to cook like this?"

"The internet!" she exclaims, then turns back to stove. "I also made _Imarti, Dosa, and Kulcha with Chole._"

I smile. "Sounds yummy." She nods, self-satisfied. "I'll be done in a few minutes if you want to get the others. " I nod and walk out of the room.

"Guys? Guys?" I call out, looking around the Cave for everyone. I find Cassandra, Adam, and Braydon in the gym. Cassandra is sitting crisscross on a yoga mat in the middle of the room. Braydon is sitting next to her on another yoga mat. They're both staring at Adam. He's on a treadmill, but he's not running. He has his feet up, his ankles on the treadmill, and he's spinning around on his heels.

I walk over to Cassandra and Braydon and sit down behind them, equally mesmerized by him. "What is he doing?" I ask. Cassandra doesn't take her eyes from Adam. "I don't know. It's hypnotic." Braydon pipes in; "We've been watching him for almost fifteen minutes." I look from both of them then back at Adam. I watched him with them for about five minutes or so, until Cassandra notes something.

"He's gonna hurl."

"Whoa, what?" Braydon asks, never breaking his gaze on Adam.

"He looks like he's gonna puke." She says again. As if on cue, Adam stops spinning and rushes over to the nearest trashcan. "Ewwww!" Cassandra and I exclaim at the same time. Braydon makes a face. "That's just nasty."

Suddenly, there is an ear pitching scream, almost blood curling. Cassandra and Braydon look up from Adam. "Anaji!" I say. The three of us stand up and run across the cave. Adam is at our heels, still looking green. When we reach the kitchen, Anaji is frozen, staring at the wall, a plate shattered on the floor.

"Anaji, what's wrong?!" I ask her. She takes a few deep breaths. "S-spider!" she yelps out, and points to the sink. Braydon rolls his eyes. "That scared us for nothing. I'll get it." He grabs a napkin from the counter. I look down at Anaji's feet and see plate shards everywhere. "Don't move, you'll cut yourself." I say.

"I got it!" Cassandra says. The plate pieces levitate off the ground and form a pile in mid-air, then fall into the trashcan near the counter. Anaji gives a little sigh and smile. "Thanks." She puts a hand over her heart. "I don't know how it got in here, but it sure did freak me out. It should _probably leave now_, right?"

She's talking strange. "Hey, why are you talking funny?" asks Braydon bluntly. Anaji gives a shrug. "Spiders scare the crud out of me…. Why is Adam green?"

We explained his spinning on the treadmill and she laughs out loud. "Wow, I'd love to see that. I wonder where the others are…"

_The Cave, Mission Room 8:45 pm Kenny POV_

"We need more people to join the team, right?" I ask Black Canary. She nods. "We do. Perhaps someone more trained then our current members."

"I'm trained!" I insist. Black Canary sighs. "That's not the point, Kendra." I frown at her. "Kenny."

"Kenny." She corrects herself. I tap my fingers on my thigh thoughtfully. "Maybe Yuri and Brandon?" I ask.

"No, they're living in Empire City with their daughter Mae." She says. I bite my inside cheek. Yuri and Brandon had married when they were 19 or so… it made sense that they would have a child together, but it still seemed weird. "Oh yeah… I got their Christmas card last year. I didn't know the world's top spies getting married would dull their skills so much."

"They've retired, Kendra. It didn't take away any skills; they just want a family life."

"Kenny."

"Right, Kenny." She corrects herself again.

"How about Kari?" I offer, mentioning our hyper-active friend. "Nope, she's undercover at Lex Corp."

"The Twins?"

"Cameron and Cam are on opposite sides of the war."

"Mavis?"

"You know she doesn't fight."

"Lynn?"

"Same thing, they're at the C.O.N.T.R.O.L. base."

"So, no Kana, then?"

"No."

"Sammy?"

"Investigating ruins on another planet."

"Ughhhhhh, this is hard! So what, we just pick meta humans off the street?" Black Canary pinches the bridge of her nose. "I don't know, Kendra. It just seems impossible with so many people in hiding, and so many people fighting."

"Kenny."

"Kenny." She corrects. I hover above the ground, thinking. "I wonder where the Amazons are right now."

_HQ of Pro-Fight side, 9:00pm_

"The battle is about to start." said The Flash.

"I know." replied Batman. "Of course you did." He muttered in response. "Is everything ready?" asked Blue Beatle. "Yes. Here, kid." Batman tossed necklace at Blue Beatle, who caught it. The necklace wasn't much to look at, simple string, but the stone on it shined in the dimly lit room.

"Kryptonite." Blue Beatle said in almost a hushed whisper. "Red Kryptonite. Don't lose it. You know what to do." Blue Beatle nodded. "Yeah, got it. Don't get caught, don't die, right. Don't drop it."

Batman nodded and Blue Beatle walked out of the room. "You sure this is a good idea, Batman?" asked Rocket. "Yes. I need you to distract Green Arrow when we get there."

"And the Amazons? Batman stood up from in front of the computer screen, which showed the amazons preparing for battle, sharping their swords and arrows.

"Kill them, but not Cassie. Take her as prisoner, alive."

'Wonder Woman, Batman?" asked The Flash attentively.

"She's mine."

**Heyo! It's me, your loveable author. If you want to learn more about the people who I mentioned in the story who you might not know, go to the young justice fanon wiki and search up some names. It'll be totally crash! Write, SG?**

**Thank you SpunkyGirl6487 for being a huge help! Go check out her story The Targets! I'm still accepting Villains, by the way. (PM me!)**

**DO NOT say you can't wait for your character to show up, cameo or not. I will make them wear a bra and panties in public, regardless of gender.**

**Thanks to again SpunkyGirl6487 for all of her help! She's the best! Next time we'll get to see the battle! I wonder what will happen… *evil laugh***

**REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	9. Chapter 9

_The Cave, 7:30 a.m. Adam POV_

I'm playing cards in the living room with Anaji, Braydon, and Cassandra. Cassandra fumbled with the cards for a second before putting a seven of hearts down on the pile of cards. I pull a card from the deck and say, "Penalty for not complimenting someone." She groans. "Seriously!" I give her another card. "Penalty for talking. Oh, and penalty for not saying something in a British accent." I hand her another card. She glares daggers at me while Braydon puts down his last card. "Mao you mother truckers!" Anaji throws down her cards and curses in Hindi.

Braydon is dancing around in victory and I laugh. Cassandra cleans up the cards and puts them into a neat deck. "I don't get this game!" she complains to me. Braydon gives a chuckle. "That's the point, you figure it out!" She begins to deal out four piles when the door suddenly opens, revealing the big guys.

There's Nora, Black Canary, Zatanna, and Kenny, but no Robin or Ally. Braydon notes this and whispers to me, "They're probably making out somewhere." This makes me snort with laughter, but I stop when Black Canary gives me a warning look.

"There's a battle about to happen in Blue Valley, so you three will be staying here while we evacuate the people to Empire City." _Oh no! _I think.

"My family's there, can I go with?" I ask. Black Canary shakes her head. "No, it's dangerous. If anything happens, we need you here safe and sound." Braydon makes a sullen face. "You can let my dad stay in his apartment. I'd like to see him buried under ten feet of rubble." He mutters. Zatanna gives him an odd look but doesn't say anything to him.

"We're leaving, don't get into any trouble." Zatanna says. I roll my eyes. "Oh please, we're fine. We're just gonna play cards, what could possibly go wrong?"

_Blue Valley 8:45 a.m._

When the small group arrived at Blue Valley, people were already packing their things. Surprised, they turned around and saw a familiar, smiling face. He was tall and slim, but sturdily built. His shaggy black hair and his bright blue eyes danced as he walked up to them.

"What took you so long?"

"Brandon!" cried Kenny. She threw her arms around the man. He hugged her back. "Hey kiddo!" He said. Zatanna gave an easy smile. "Where's Yuri?" she asked, inquiring about his wife. "Oh, she's over there." He pointed to a crowd of people being directed by a young lady wearing a black dress under a white lab coat, holding a baby girl.

"You brought your kid?" Nora asked in disbelief. Brandon gave a sheepish shrug and smile.

"Yuri insisted on coming, but we couldn't get a sitter in time. She just came from Empire City High." He called her name and she walked over and smiled at everyone. "Hey! Nice to see you guys again." She shifted her hold on the baby. "Mae, please give me a break here." She said, talking to the baby. The baby, in reply, gurgled with laughter.

"Brandon and I are going to follow the buses to the shelters in Empire City and make sure no one starts a fight. Can you handle things here?"

Kenny nodded. "Sure." Suddenly, Yuri stuck her hand out in front of Kenny's face. Kenny blinked. A half an inch from her face stood an arrow point. Yuri was gripping the middle of it.

"It's been poisoned." Yuri growled.

The baby, sensing that something was wrong, stopped her playful giggling and looked at her mother's stern face with interest. Brandon plucked the arrow from Yuri carefully and snapped it in half, throwing it onto the floor. "Behind us."

Everyone looked back. Nearly four hundred feet away, stood an archer in emerald green. Yuri muttered something under her breath.

"Get everyone out, now!"

_Central City 9:00 a.m. Ally POV_

Somehow, we ended up staying over at her place for the entire night. I don't even know what happened, but the next thing I realized, I was pulling myself from her couch to the sound of my watch beeping.

Tim wakes up with the sound of my watch beeping and I blink to focus on it. "Incoming call." I muttered. Artemis was nowhere to be seen, probably deep drunk and sleeping it off in her room. I smacked a button on it while Time flicks on the lights.

It's full of static, and it's hard to see anything besides the snow. "Hello?" I ask. The sound comes in really fritzy.

"Ally! Zzzzzzz microchip ZzzzZzzzz in the cave! zZZZzzzz don't leave the cave! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Hello? Hello?" I ask. The connection goes black and Robin gives me an urgent look. "Don't leave the cave. That means the others…"

I feel my heart sink into my stomach. "Oh no."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN**

**Thank you SpunkyGirl6487! Go check out her story The Targets! I'm still accepting Villains (PM me!) **

**DO NOT say you can't wait for your character to show up, cameo or not. I will make them wear a bra and panties in public, regardless of gender. **

**I'm serious.**

**Thanks to again SpunkyGirl6487 for all of her help! She's the best! Until next time my little marshmallows *evil laugh***

**REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	10. Chapter 10

_The Cave 9:14 a.m. Ally POV_

Robin and I burst through the cave door and into the mission room, armed and ready to attack. In the middle of the room, someone is tied to a chair, hands behind their back. They're yelling about something, but I can't make it out. There's a hood on their head, and I rush over and yank it off.

It's Braydon.

He blinks in the light then sighs in relief. "Ally! Robin!" he says, obviously delighted to see us. He doesn't look hurt, and Robin runs out of the room to go and look for the others. "What happened? Where are the others?" I ask him. I duck behind him and slice at the ropes with my nails, freeing his hands. He bends over and starts to untie he legs with an uncanny calm.

"I don't know! We were just playing cards and Anaji got pissed cause Adam skipped her turn or something, and we started arguing then the door opened and we were attacked!" he gives a frustrated sigh at the ropes. I slash them easily and he stands up. "Thank you."

"Not now, let's go." I begin a jog and Braydon follows suit. "Is everyone else tied up?" Braydon shakes his head. "No. Actually, it's kind of a funny story."

"Not now, Braydon!" I throw open the door to the living room. Braydon and I look around. Behind the couch, I can see Myra. She's halfway out of the floor and slumped over, like it had happened suddenly. I kneel down next to her.

"Myra! Myra!" I call to her. She flutters her eyes open for a moment, but they're clouded and confused. "I- what? Ow." She puts a hand to her head. "Myra, are you alright?" I ask her. Grab onto her, just under her armpits, and drag her up. She phases weakly through it and I lay her on the floor.

"What happened!?" I ask her urgently. She puts a hand on her head. "Electrical impulse through the floor." She mutters. I look over at Braydon, who is looking around worriedly. "Stay here with her." I order. He nods and I get off the floor and continue out the door. I open the door to a spare room, and I see Anaji lying on the floor. She's in the middle of a puddle of water. I lean over her and gently shake her. "Anaji? Anaji?" I ask. She suddenly opens her eyes and gasps. There's a flare of heat and I get blown backwards into the wall. I gasp, the wind blown out of me. Anaji snaps up and gasps at me. "Ally! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-."

"It's alright." I mutter pulling myself off the wall. In fact, it's not. I feel as though I've just gotten bad sunburn, and I can fell the part of my back where I'm going to get a bruise tomorrow. Anaji scrambles up. "Oh man, I'm really sorry Ally! I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" she exclaims, rushing over and helping me up. I take her help and pull myself off the floor.

"I know. I startled you, I'm sorry." She gives a strange face at me, almost like pity or guilt. "Let's go find the others."

When we reach the living room, Braydon, Myra, Robin, Cassandra, and Adam were already waiting. "Ally, are you alright? You're all red." Adam comments and I roll my eyes. "I'm fine. Sit down and tell us what happen.

So, they did.

The four of them were playing cards when Anaji ended up losing a turn, and she complained to Adam about it. They started arguing, when the room was suddenly breeched. Someone threw tear gas, and the group spilt up. Adam when one way, Braydon and Cassandra went another, and Anaji went another to get out of the room. Adam recounted looking around the corner when he was attacked from behind, and was easily taken down. (He admitted shamefacedly)

Anaji said that she had wandered into the spare room and got into a brief brawl with a masked figure that had the Meta gene compatible to ice, where she was pinned to the floor and knocked out. (She also admitted, blushing)

Myra muttered something about hearing a commotion and phasing down into the living room and the floor when someone sent an impulse through the floor that stunned her.

Finally, Braydon and Cassandra admitted their story, but something was off about it. They said they were in the mission room where they were attacked by someone. Braydon agreed to become tied down to save the trouble of endless combat. Cassandra recalled using her power to distract the person while she escaped into another room.

I found several holes in their story. They were together in the first place, so how did the spilt up? And why did the person already know to tie Braydon down because of his powers? Of course, I don't ask them about it, but the glances they exchanged showed proof that they were hiding something.

Only problem is, what was it?

_The Cave 12:31 p.m. Cassandra POV_

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I'm having serious mixed feeling about that dumbass right now. I close my eyes and breathe deeply, as I remember the event.

_We're playing cards, and Anaji and Adam are fighting. Suddenly, tear gas comes into the room. I'm choking on the air, and I can't breathe. Then his hand pulls onto mine, and he pulls me, us, out a door and into the mission room._

_We're both coughing and gagging, trying to breathe properly, went someone enters the room. She's tall and beautiful; her hair is the same shade of brown as Braydon's own. She gives the both of us a smirk, and lets loose a knife that was in her hand. Braydon puts a hand on my shoulder and the knife sails past us, missing us by a good foot._

_She doesn't seem startled at all by the fact that it missed, instead she smirks. I don't know what happened, because it went so fast, but the next thing I know, there's a knife to my throat. Braydon starts forwards but she shakes her head._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warns. She pulls out a cord of rope from her belt and throws it at him. "Tie yourself up, or she dies." He gives me a glance, but does so. She checks the ropes to make sure they're tight enough. I give Braydon and urgent look, but he doesn't seem very scared. In fact, he seems almost angry._

_She shakes her head sadly, tsking him. "Braydon, that's no way to look at me. You know this is for your own good. My offer still stands you know. And to show a bit of my good will, I'll even let your girlfriend go unharmed." She drops her knife, but that's when it all goes black._

_The next I know, I'm waking up with Robin over me. He tells me to go to the living room. I do, and Braydon there._

"_Braydon, who was that-?"_

"_Cassandra, do me a favor. Don't mention it. Ever."_

_I give him a silent nod, and Robin walks in, Adam in tow. I can't help but wonder who that girl was. Chances are, I may never know._

There's a knock at my door. "Come in!" I yell loudly, not moving from my bed. A tall blonde woman with short hair walks in. "Get up." She demands. I sit up straight, recognizing authority right away.

"Who are you, and why?"

"Artemis. We're starting your training today."


	11. Chapter 11

_The Cave 12:35 p.m. Adam POV_

Have you ever felt like everyone was staring at you? And there's like, this ton of pressure on you to do something and you just sort of have a mini, internal panic attack? Yeah, that's pretty close to what I'm feeling right now.

This Artemis chick, a young woman in her twenties with short, choppy blonde hair and these bloodshot eyes that STARE into YOUR VERY SOUL, is seriously scary.

As soon as I walk in, she narrows her eyes at me. "You're late."

"Sorry." I mutter in reply. She flicks her hand in a come-here motion. I give a little sigh. It's always me. I dutifully walk over to the center of the room where the others are waiting, including Myra, who gives me a little wave.

I flash her uneasy smile at I walk in a large circle on the floor. "Today we're going to learn about the basic defensive and offensive moves. Thankfully, Adam here has so _selflessly _volunteered to go first." Across the room, Anaji gives a little stifled laugh. Without looking over, Artemis says "You're next, Anaji."

Before I react, she grabs my arm and pulls on my wrist towards her, then twist it so sharply to the right that I flip over onto the floor.

"That was our first move. I hope you're paying attention."

For the next ten minutes, she continues showing us these basic moves. But I can tell you, it feels nothing like being basic. I can already feel the spots where I'm going to feel sore tomorrow.

"That's about it. I want you to partner up. Myra and Adam, Cassandra and Braydon, Anaji, you're with me." She orders. Anaji gives a glum sigh and plods over to Artemis.

Myra walks over to me and gives me a shy look. "Um, hey." She mutters. This is the first time I've met her. Well, I've met her before, but she was comatose the first time. I hold out my hand and she takes it and shakes my hand. "Hey." I reply back.

She holds out her wrist and we begin to spar. As I pull her down, she says to me,

"So, um, thank you. For before."

I straight her back up and hold out my wrist to her.

"For before? That was nothing." She gabs my wrist and twist it downwards, moving her foot in the same direction.

"Not really. Um, Nora and I wouldn't have made it out without you guys."

"Speaking of Nora, where is she?" I ponder.

"I don't know. Still doing damage control I guess. I hope she's alright." Suddenly, her hand phases right through mine, and she stumbles at the sudden loss of balance. It feels kind of weird, like, tingly. "Shoot!" she mutters.

"Control yourself, Myra!" calls Artemis from holding Anaji in a head lock. "Sorry!" Myra calls back in dismay. She sighs. "Why can't I control my power? My sister could…"

"Sister?"

Myra suddenly pales. " My older sister, she, um, died. She could phase through stuff too. But she was powerful. Really powerful. She could phase through poison and stuff."

"How did she die?"

Myra bites her lip nervously. "I don't remember."

"Oh." Is all I say, and we got back to flipping one another in silence.

After another twenty minutes, Artemis claps her hands. "Now we're going to try actual hand-to-hand combat. Adam, come here, would you?"

Myra sighs with empathy as I walk up to Artemis. Anaji is now sitting down on the floor, nursing a quickly bruising knee.

"The time limit is 45 seconds. The goal is to pin down your opponent for at least three seconds, using the moves you've been practicing. It's Cassandra and Braydon and Myra and Anaji. No powers allowed." She glares pliantly at Cassandra who looks away sheepishly.

She throws a stop watch at Myra who stumbles to catch it as it phases through her hands. "Keep time." She faces me and I take a shaky breath.

"Go." Myra says, and Artemis moves first. She grabs her wrist and faces me sideways, pushing her elbow at me. In a quick reaction, I grab her upper arm, stopping her. She brings her leg down and around, knocking me to the floor. She comes down; bringing her elbow down on my chest. The wind gets knocked out of me, but I don't let her stay on top of me long. I whip around, bringing my legs up and crossing them tightly over her neck.

I throw our combined weight backwards, and we both flip over, with me on top. I pin her shoulders down with my hands, but she does some weird, tricky move that I didn't get and slips out from under me. She brings her leg on a tight kick across my face, and it knocks me to the floor. She doesn't waste a minute, jumping on me.

I bring my legs up and throw her off me, and she skids on the floor. We face another for a moment, and I move in first, bringing my fist in for a punch, which she easily blocks. She then pulls my extended arm towards her, and before I know it, I'm being flipping over her and onto my back.

She flips herself on me, using our doubled weight and pins me down with her arm across my neck and shoulders.

I try to escape to no avail.

1…2…3

"Time!" calls out Myra. Artemis rolls off me at once. "Next." She orders. Myra hands Cassandra the stop watch as Anaji pulls herself off the ground and head to the circle. I limp over to where Braydon and Cassandra are and sit myself down on the floor.

Once they're in the middle of the circle, Myra raises her hand awkwardly. "What is it Dawson?" Artemis sighs.

"Dawson?" I mutter. Myra hold up her right wrist, and for the first time I realize it's in a light purple cast. Artemis pinches the bridge of her nose. "How did that happen?"

"I kinda phased through the roof."

"Are you right handed?"

"Well, yes."

"Sit down, Dawson. You too." She nods at Anaji. Myra and Anajii both trudge back to our little group. "Dawson?" I mutter to Anaji, who shrugs pointedly at me.

We end up practicing for the next two hours, versing one another in longer matches. Myra gets control of the stopwatch as we fight it out with one another. The entire time, I can feel Artemis's eyes on me. It's honestly really freaky.

When it's over, all of us are completely drained. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Says Artemis, and we all groan.

Braydon gasps for air. "Jesus Christ, even my bruises have bruises." Anaji laughs and then winces. "I'm gonna need some divine intervention and some painkillers."

I stretch myself out, and I'm about to leave when Artemis suddenly calls out to me,

"Adam. C'mere. I need to speak with you." I give the others on the floor a "what did I do?" look. Myra shrugs at me, the only one who saw my look. I walk over to her.

"What's up?"

"Do you have a passport?"

_Blue Valley 12:37 a.m. _

"Brandon, go with Nora, take Mae, and get them out of here!" Yuri ordered to her husband.

There was a large gash across her face, the dried blood accenting her look of stubbornness. Another explosion rocked the makeshift shelter of a turned over car. Nora was panting, trying to support the weight of an unmoving man on her shoulders. For the past few hours, there was nothing but bloodshed.

It was Kenny who had heard the cries of help from people trapped in the rubble of an apartment. They had only been able to pull out a man and a woman before it completely collapsed in on itself. Kenny herself had been injured in the process, and was now leaning on Black Canary's shoulders.

Brandon met his wife's stubbornness with his own. "No, I'm not leaving you."

Yuri narrowed her eyes. "Yes, you are."

"You go with Mae. I'll stay here and get the others out."

"Don't you dare!" Mae, from her mother's arms started to give a little cry at her mother's harsh tone. Suddenly, Yuri lighted up, and looked down on her child with a look in her eyes only a mother could have, then looked up at Brandon.

"I'm not leaving Mae without a parent. Take her and go. I'll follow behind you if Nora keeps the portal open. Go, please." Without another word, Yuri handed Mae over to Brandon. Nora was sweating with effort. "Can we get going, please?"

Brandon skillfully held Mae in one arm and pulled the unmoving woman up with another. Black Canary went through the portal first, followed by Nor and lastly Brandon, who gave a lingering look at Yuri before he disappeared.

As soon as they left, Yuri sighed with relief. Now they didn't have to see this part. She slowly took her left hand from her stomach, and the blood started to flow freely from her abdomen.

She pulled a watch from her lab coat pocket, then too off the lab coat and tied it around her waist to stem the blood. She strapped the watch on and set the timer to ten minutes. She then pulled the sticks of C4 from her shoe.

"I love you both. I love you both so very much." She muttered, a single tear running down her cheek. She sniffed, and then straightened up, seeing her target. Ten minutes later, the world was rocked by a fiery explosion that took out both sides weapons, and the portal closed.

Yuri never came home.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for several things! I'm sorry for not updating in almost a week, I'm sorry for the chapter for being so short, I'm sorry for this chapter r being full of cliff hangers (hahaha, okay, not really!) I'VE been at a television production convention called STN. **

**We competed in this 16 hour completion called Sweet 16. We got our flash drive in about 20 minutes before the deadline! It was terrifying…**

**Anyways, thank you to SpunkyGirl6487 for being awesome! Please go check out her story The Targets! I'm still accepting Villains, PM only! **

**DO NOT say you can't wait for your character to show up, cameo or not. I will make them wear a bra and panties in public, regardless of gender.**

**I'm serious.**

**Thanks to again SpunkyGirl6487!**

**REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	12. Chapter 12

_Unknown Location Unknown Time_

"No one picking up?" asked a slightly teasing voice. A girl with shaggy brown hair held back in a loose pony tail and a headband chucked the communicator on the ground in frustration. "Dammit! That's not funny… Flash Boy."

"Kid. Flash. It's not that hard. What's wrong, Cammie?" Cammie bit onto one of her nails nervously. "When we intercepted the transmission from Endpoint… I wonder if everyone is alright. They've collected several new members, you know."

Kid Flash sighed. "I know, I know. How long do we have stay here?" Cammie pinched the bridge of her nose. "As soon as I get done!" Her plain face scrunched up in frustration. "Someone's jamming my signal. I can't get in contact with anybody. Damn…"

"So… that means we have to go in person, right?"

"Yes."

"So… we can leave now… right?"

"Yes."

"Finally!" Kid Flash threw his red-and-yellow hands into the air in celebration. He ran over a scooped up Cammie in him arms. "Ready to go?"  
>Cammie rolled her eyes. "Hahahahahahah no. Put me down, smartass." He dropped her on floor. "Gah!" she complained. Kid Flash shrugged she grinned at her.<p>

"You act like you're my age and not your age."

"How old are you anyways?"

"Now? 15. Oh wait… what's the date?"

"The 23rd."

"I'm 16. Happy birthday to me."

"You're spending your birthday defusing bombs and hacking into people's computers? That's sad."  
>"Story of my life. You wanna help me pick up this crap?"<p>

She motioned to the small tech base that was set up in the abandoned apartment. He winked. "Gotcha." It was packed into a clunky backpack that looked like it came from the army surplus store. He passed it over to Cammie, who slid her arms into the well-worn sleeves.

"Okay hotshot, let's go."

In a flash, they were out of the apartment and down the streets of the slums.

_Empire City 4:15 pm Nora POV _

I stand there in the middle of the high school's gym with a bustle of people running around me. "I-I'm sorry, Brandon." I say. He shakes his head. He looks…well… not good. "It's not your fault. Yuri was hiding something. She was hurt when the apartment building crumpled."

"She was?" He nodded. "I know, knew, her well enough to tell that something was wrong. A glass shard hit her in the stomach."

"Oh."

He looks down at his daughter Mae.The baby girl is sleeping in his arms, exhausted from the day. Suddenly, sleep seems like a good idea too. "We should… go. Back to The Cave, I mean." Brandon shakes his head again. "I've got to take Mae home. I'll be back later tonight. Taking care of Mae requires a lot of love. And diapers."

He gives me a little smile and walks off into the crowd. "Nora!" calls a voice. I turn around. It's Braydon, the kid from Blue Valley. Next to him is Myra.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask in surprise. "Empire City isn't a long phase time through here." Braydon grins at me. "Artemis told us to come and get you guys."

"Where are the others?"

"We're all kinda wiped out. Luckily, I know how to take a punch and Myra has her cast… Myra, where's your cast?"

"What?" Myra asks, distracted. She looks down at her arm. The light purple cast I had set was gone, leaving only the light cotton stuff underneath. "Dammit! I must have phased through it. Be right back."

With that, she disappears into the floor. Braydon faces me. "So, how'd it go? Save any lives?"  
>I can't tell if he's joking or not, so I say; "Just two." I point over to where the man and woman we pulled from the wreckage are sitting in the far corner.<p>

Braydon pales quickly. "You've got to be kidding me." I look over at them and then at Braydon. "What?" I ask him. "That's just my freaking luck. It's my old man and his girlfriend." He glowers at the couple, and then spins around. "I'll be waiting outside."

"Hey! Wait!" I call after him. I begin to chase after him, but not before slamming into a kid first. We both go tumbling onto the floor. It's a girl. She's wearing a hoodie jacket with the hood up. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?" I ask her. She nods wordlessly. I stand and help her up, and at the same time, I feel her brush up against my pocket. Then, without another word, she gets up and runs out the door.

I stand there for a minute, bewildered.

_That was weird. _I think

Then I remember Braydon, and I head out the door and look around for him. I finally spot him leaning on the gym wall near the cafeteria. "Are you alright?" I ask him. He looks very sad to me. "Should have let them die. Both of them." I'm astonished that anyone could hate their parents THAT much.

"Let's go find Myra and get out of here. Parents are… overrated anyways!" I exclaim, trying to help. He chuckles. "Yeah. You're right."

_Unknown Location Unknown Time_

Two figures are tied up high over a boiling pot of lava. They're in identical clothes with identical brown hair and eyes, their skin the same mocha color. "Oh my god Mandy! Just knock it off!"

"ME? You're the one who got us into the mess in the first place!" She swung herself backwards, bringing her leg up to kick her twin sister. The ropes and chains binding them together lurch and swing, and the chain dropped another

"Shut up Hannah! You're gonna make us fall quicker!" Mandy, the one who kicked Hannah, rolled her eyes. "I have a knife in my pocket! Get it out and cut the ropes!" Hannah sighed in frustration and moved her hand into her sister's pocket, stretching to grab the knife. "Almost… almost… got it!" Suddenly, the chain dropped another inch, and the knife slipped from her fingers. It fell into the lava and melted down with a sizzle. "Whoopies!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry about it. Let's just FALL to our DEATHS, INTO a pit of LAVA!" Mandy shouted, rocking the chain. It dropped another inch and both girls shouted in alarm.

"This is your entire fault! Now the sing-y guy is gonna come back!"

"My fault? Why didn't YOU get the knife from YOUR pocket?"

"Oh I don't know! MAYBE MY HANDS ARE TIED!"

The door to the catwalk suddenly opened.

"Hello ladies! How are we doing?"

"_Like shit_!" both girls shouted in unison.

He laughed and sang; "_Gears Grindin', Ropes Bindin, Coils windin, for two super saps! Death Trap! Pistons Pangin, Clamps a Clangin, Springs Sprangin, It's the last laugh, Deathtrap..._ "

"No encore for you two this time! I'm afraid it's closing night for the both of you. Now the world awaits my final number, and I shouldn't keep them waiting!" He laughed again and walked out the door. Both girls were praying what would come out of their mouths next wouldn't be a song, but the pitch had been sung.

"_Acid steaming, Blades gleaming, Lasers beaming, Final Night Cap… Deathtrap! Bones crushes, Flesh Mushes, Gore Gushes. It's a dirt nap! _

_Deathtrap…_

_Deathtrap…_

_Deathtrap!"_

The chain inched down again and the man laughed again, and left the room. "God I hate that guy!" Mandy complained.

"Me too!" Hannah exclaimed. "His pitch hypnotically controls anyone who hears it… and he uses this power to make people sing…"

"He's a sexual sadist." Mandy grumbled.

"He's a _singing_ sexual sadist." Hannah nodded in agreement. The chain dropped again. "Swing time sister!" Mandy exclaimed. She started to rock back and forth, swinging the chain wider and wider, higher and higher. The chain dropped another inch midair, allowing Hannah's feet to latch onto the rail of the catwalk suspended over several boiling pots.

Hannah swung herself and her sister onto the cat walk. Mandy looked around. "You'd think he'd choose a musical-like place to have an evil lair." She commented. "Maybe the acoustics are good in here or something." Hannah replied.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Maybe. How about I take these collars off?"

"Yes!" Then Hannah suddenly winced. "Wait! No head-butts."

"Aw, what?"

"You know that nobody wins in a head-butt."

"Fine." Mandy shifted her weight, lifting Hannah a few inches off the ground. With that, she walked over to a control panel, and then kicked her foot up and down on a button. Both collars fell off the twin girls.

"Finally!" Hannah said. Mandy nodded. "I feel ya, sister." The ropes that tied them together snapped. Mandy stepped away from her sister and stretched out. "Geez, that was uncomfortable."

"I know, right?" Hannah agreed. "I really hate when we fight like that."

"It was because of the collars taking away the empathy link. In any case, he didn't need two. One was enough to break the empathy link." Mandy commented. Hannah looked at her watch. "Ah, shit. We're late. Artemis is gonna kick our asses."

"Maybe just you. It'll hurt me." Hannah laughed. Mandy laughed too, catching on to her sister's glee. "Let's blow this joint."

"Ah, what about MM?" Hannah asked. "Oh yeah." Mandy said. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them "Done!"

_The Cave 4:30 p.m. Anaji POV_

"Twins?" I ask Artemis curiously. "To replace Adam. They can connect people's emotions to others. It's a very powerful power."

"Why are the two of them replacing one… err, Adam?"

"They're practically the same person. They share in empathy link with one another. It's their strength and weakness. If one sees something, the other is also seeing that at the same time, plus what they're seeing at the moment. They can inter-connect webs of people's emotions to their own to see what they're seeing. The only issue is the fact that if one of the people in the empathy link gets hurt, the other person will feel it, but not receive the injury."

I consider this for a moment. "So if one of them breaks their leg, the other one will feel the pain, but won't need a cast or whatever?"

"Exactly. This also connects to death. In a normal empathy link, if one person dies, the other person will as well. However, since the twins were born with the empathy link already in place, if one dies the other person won't. But the bond will break between them, sending the person into an endless spiral of depression. It'll practically be like that person is dead. It would take a lot to get the one twin back on her feet, even more effort to prevent the twin from killing herself to join her sister."

I widen my eyes. "Whoa." Then a thought comes over me.

_Is that what happened to Artemis?_

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Don't you just love me? *winks at you***

**Anyways, thank you to SpunkyGirl6487 for being awesome! Please go check out her story The Targets! I'm still accepting Villains, PM only!**

**DO NOT say you can't wait for your character to show up, cameo or not. I will make them wear a bra and panties in public, regardless of gender. I'm uber serious about this one.**

**Thank you again to SpunkyGirl6487!**

**Again, REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	13. Mini Chapter 1

_Nepal, Unknown Time Adam POV_

I sigh as I pull my jacket more around me, trying to cover up my face the best I can. Artemis sent me on this mission, how long ago was it? It feels like years, but it's only been a few months. It's a silent night, the only light coming from the single street light. I check my watch. Did my contact, Hades, send me on a fool's errand?

Hades was a weird guy. He was really touchy about germs and stuff. Secondly, who the hell names their kid after the Greek god of death? Sure, he was strange, but he hadn't led me wrong. Well, not yet, anyways. I inspect the camera I have from my perch on the bridge out of boredom. The iris is wide, so that it can bring in as much light as possible. Artemis promised me that this guy was trustworthy, but so far he's been very distant.

I suddenly see a flicker of light in the corner of my eye. A shadow! I lift up the camera to my eye and zoom in on a single figure in all black who walks up slowly to the light pole. This was supposed to be the big meet up. I remember what Hades told me about Endpoint.

"_They're a group to be feared. Artemis thinks that they're experimenting in biotech engineering. Problem is, we need proof. You know who Artemis is one to make rash decisions. Just collect evidence on them; then we'll get you home before you know it."_

But why me? Why didn't Artemis send someone more knowledgeable, like Ally or even Robin? This hits me as I stare into the iris. The figure stops walking and then looks up at me. Cold, cunning eyes meet mine through the hunk of plastic and metal.

_It's Hades!_

I feel betrayed, I feel lost, but most of all, when I pull away from the camera, I feel the blow of something heavy on the back of my head, and that's when it all goes black.

**Little Short Chapter! Next one's gonna be big and I don't want to keep you guys waiting! It involves a little panties and bra in public for someone….**

**DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	14. Mini Chapter 2

The Cave, 6:00pm Myra

_It's certainly an interesting living agreement._ I think to myself. So far, there was myself, Nora, Anaji, the Twins Hannah and Mandy, Cassandra, Braydon, Artemis, Ally, Robin, Black Canary, Brandon and his daughter May, Kid Flash, and Cammie, who had just shown up. That's 15 people!

I offered that Brandon and Mae share my upstairs place, and they agreed. Now Mae was sleeping peacefully, the kids (minus Robin and Cammie) and I started to watch a horror movie.

Braydon and Nora wince as the killer suddenly pops out of nowhere onto the screen, "God!" Nora complains, putting a hand over her heart. The person on the screen gasp and hides in a closet, begging not to be killed, then it gets quiet again as the killer says something in a sickly sweet voice "_"In a few minutes, you will."_

Braydon winces again at the sound of the killer, and Nora shuts off her recording app on her phone. "Why are you recording this again?" I whisper to her. She sighs and whispers back to me

"I play it later so I can try and get used to horror movies."

"I don't think it's working." I say.

"At least I can be in the same room now."

From the floor, Kid Flash shushes us. 'It's getting to the best part!" Nora rolls her eyes. "I'm leaving." I stand up as well, thoroughly sick of the blood spattered movie. "Me too. Have a nice night, everyone." I say. Nora and I walk out the door and into the empty dining room area. She fiddles her phone nervously.

"Hey, Myra?"

"Yeah?" I say. I try to sit up on one of the stools near the island counter, but phase through. I expect to phase through the ground, but I stop midway in the stool, and end up with my torso caught in the chair.

"Aw, what?" I complain my powers were acting strange. I concentrate and pull myself from the chair, then sit back down carefully. I clear my throat. "You were saying?" I offer. She gives me a long look before going on.

"Does Artemis seem weird to you?"

This catches my attention. "Um…"

"It's like... I dunno, it doesn't seem like it's really her."

'You've never met her." I counter.

"I know. You're right I suppose." She raises her hand and opens a portal. "You wanna get out of here?" she asks. "Sure. " I shrug. I was pretty used to being in her portals, though they freaked me out a little. As I hop off the chair, my feet suddenly phased through the ground and stop.

"Gah!" I topple over on top of Nora next to portal. At that exact moment, the lights flicker and my feet free themselves from the floor. We both tumble into the portal. I feel a power surge run through me and the next thing I know, Nora and I tumble out of the portal and onto the floor. "Ugh…" I hear Nora mutter.

In front of us, there's a lethe indian girl wearing an apron. It's Anaji! She looks at us gives an an ear pitching scream, almost blood curling. She drops the plate onto the floor. I hear Nora cry out from a long distance away. "Anaji!"

But… Nora is next to me. We both look at one another, then back at Anaji. "Anaji, don't freak out!" Nora says urgently. Anaji's eyes are huge.

"W-what? How did-?"

"Wait a second… didn't this happen a few days ago?" Nora asks to the air.

"I think it did." I say, equally mistifyed.

Anaji look back and forth between us. "Did… are you guys from the future?" she asks. There's the sound of foot prints coming towards here.

"Hide!" she whispers. I grab Nora and phase through the wall, but keep us frozen. We're inches apart, but I don't think it really matters right now. We hear voices.

"Anaji, what's wrong?!" I hear Past Nora say. I'm suddenly sacred that Anaji will say something, freaking the Past team members, but instead she yelps, "S-spider!"

"That scared us for nothing. I'll get it."

"Don't move, you'll cut yourself."

"I got it!"

""Thanks. I don't know how it got in here, but it sure did freak me out. It should _probably leave_ _now,_ right?" Anaji says stiffly.

Nora and I look at one another. I tilt my head. "She's talking to us, right?" Nora nods wordlessly.

"Hey, why are you talking funny?" comes a voice from outside the wall.

"Spiders scare the crud out of me…. Why is Adam green?"

Nora raises her hands and creates a portal. We both go into it, but I notice that my leg passes through an electrical wire before it's too late.

This time, we tumble behind a couch. Nora and I land hard into the floor. I'm about to cry out on impact, but Nora slaps a hand over my mouth, muffling the sound. We hear people talking.

It feels like water trickling in through a crack in my head. It pools up in my head and I can feel it before the wave hits." At that moment, Adam walked back in. He grinned at them.

"So, they're freaked. But they're glad I'm alright. Whoa, did someone die?" says a familiar voice. _Adam!_

Suddenly, Nora's phone drops from her pocket, falling onto the carpeted floor. Her recording of the movie comes out loud from the app. "

"_In a few minutes, you will."_

Nora looks at me in alarm and I return the look. Just then, we're saved. Past Nora walks in just then, saying; "Something wrong?"

"Did you just hear that?"

"Um, no?"

"It sounded like… someone spoke?"

"Are you guys sure? I didn't hear anything. It probably because we're all exhausted."

"Hey, how's your friend?"

I tune out the talking. I mouth to Nora;

"_Oh my god."_

Nora's eyes are wide. _"I know!" _ She mouths back. We listen again quietly.

"Braydon, stealing is not okay!"

"C'mon. I'll show you to your room. We're short on space, so you're gonna be roommates."

The group left the room. Nora and I shot up from the floor. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know!" I say.

"We were just, I mean, that was me! That was when we first got the wonder trio to join the team." I wince, my mind taking me back to when I almost died from poison.

"Did… did we really time travel?" I ask in wonder. Nora shakes her head. "I-I don't know. The only question is…. How on earth do we get back?"

**Cliffie in the house! Just another mini chapter. Life has been a pain the ass, I barely had time to write this! Don't worry, it's coming soon! **

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


End file.
